Mamma Brighteyes
by Dragonlord Daegen
Summary: during a nature walk Brighteyes stumbles apon an egg that hatches into a playful Bronze Wyrmling ,now Brighteyes has to play mother and keep the baby dragon out of trouble while trying to find its parents...mothering a dragon is no easy task.
1. the secret tresure

Disclaimer: I don't own My little pony or the fascinating creatures of Dungeons and dragons, they are owned by Hasbro and wizards of the coast respectively (tho I do own the original identities and names of my dragon characters)

enyway now that that's out of the way

...

It was a bright,warm,mid summer Saturday in ponyland and along the banks of paradise lake a certain Cyan colored pony was a nature walk,as par her normal routine. "The lake is looking so much better since everyone stopped polluting the water" Brighteyes smiled fondly, catching a breeze that lightly rolled through her mane. "even the air smells more refreshing." It had been two weeks since the pollution incident that clogged the river and caused the flash flood...but since then most of the ponies in ponyland have been more cautious with how they treat the environment. as she was walking along the banks her eyes caught something glittering in the water a ways of from the shore of the lake. "that's odd" she looked out curiously "What's that in the water" she thought for a moment..."I really shouldn't swim out there...but what if its more trash? Its my duty to make sure the water stays clean!" ignoring her better judgement she jumped in and swam out into the lake and as soon as she was close enough she dove under the water *wow this lake is even deeper than I thought* Brighteyes looked down toward the bottom as she swam deeper only to find not trash but a very bright gold coin *Whoa! this is a 12 century gold Jangle* she looked out into the murky water and saw another one and yet another behind it *wow where did all these coins come from* she thought as she followed the coins...but as she swam on the undertow created a swift and very strong current that overtook her. *Uh oh* she tried as best as she could to fight it but it was too strong for her to swim free ,and she couldn't hold her breath for much longer. before she knew it she was dragged deeper into the lake as she looked on she noticed that the forcefull current led into a large crevice at the bottom of the lake,as it pulled her in. If not for being under water she whould have been screaming for help right about now...

as her air thinned she barely held on to consciousness as she was swept into the ground...soon after darkness settled in as she was rendered Unconscious.

about an hour later she came to...and found that she was very much alive, brighteyes stood up and looked around "is this...a cave?" she shook the water and sand from her mane as she looked back and noticed a pool of water that looked like it went rather deep. when it suddenly hit her "this must be an Underwater cavern...caused by the sedimentary erosion caused by the water. she smiled and breathed a sigh of relief..."but how am I going to get out now" she frowned. Deciding that there is no way to get out the way she came in, she did the only thing she could and followed the tunnel, deeper in the cavern.

as she continued walking she noticed another tunnel shooting off from the main one with a bright glow coming from it. "Daylight she smiled as she ran toward the glow only to be disappointed that it was just a large chamber with no way out...but her disappointment was soon over took with awe and amazement as she looked on...Everywhere, there was treasure! Gold coins,Gems of all kinds and Pearls even the stalagmites and walls of the cave seemed to have reflected their shimmering beauty, her jaw nearly dropped "THIS IS AMAZING" she said with glee "To think there was treasure right underneath the lake and we didn't even notice,wait till the girls hear about THIS!"

her gaze was then turned to something large apon the treasure, atop the mound of riches and precious stones there was a an oval shaped object with a bronze hew to it.

she galloped up to take a closer look. "what is this?" she looked at it curiously "..Some kind of pot or sculpture" she blinked "that's funny..it almost looks like...an E-"

the object gently moved and shook. ,knocking a startled Brighteyes back on her haunches. "what the..."

as it jiggled more violently it started to crack and in an instant the top half broke apart and flew up and broke as a little Scaly head popped out with tiny plated horns and big soft green eyes,it peered down at a shocked brighteyes and smiled

"Hi" it said cheerfully.

AN:hope you like my first chapter don't forget to R n R.


	2. Name Game

BrightEyes was completely ecstatic...

"Hi" the creature said again, as bright eyes got up and slowly backed away, as the creature struggled and broke completely free of its shell as it got down on all fours and leaped toward a frightened Brighteyes , who could not get out of the way in time as the strange creature pounced on her knocking her down...the creature started laughing as it looked down at her happily, wagging its tail back and forth "Play with me" it smiled...

Brighteyes was silent...

"don't you know how to talk?" it looked into her eyes curiously, as Brighteyes finaly mustered up the courage to reply. " I...I'm surprised you can talk...what are you?" Brighteyes gulped "and what are you going to do to me?" "What's a matter haven't you seen a Dragon before?" Brighteyes's eyes widened "Dragon!?...you're a Dragon?" "yep" the little wyrmling happily replied "but Dragons are just make believe,they don't really exist" she shook her head "this is all just a dream...a hallucination from getting hit on the head maybe?" she muttered. "hey! who are you calling a Ha..halu...whatever you just said" the dragon shook his head. "don't be afraid of me,I'm not gunna hurt you I just wanna play" he smiled "whats your name?" "...Brighteyes...my name is Brighteyes" she spoke hesitantly. "and could you please get off of me?" she said sternly "huh?...oh sorry" the dragon sheepishly climbed off of her..."what's wrong Brighteyes,don't you like to play?" the dragon sunk his head low "it may be YOUR idea of fun,but where I come from it's considered rude!" "I'm Sorry" the Baby dragon sunk to the ground in a wimper. witch made Brighteyes start to feel bad as she got up off the ground "hey...listen...im sorry for yelling at you,i suppose you didn't know better...em.." she paused for a moment "what IS your name,do you even have one?" the dragon just shook his head "my mamma and papa need to give me one." he then frowned this made brighteyes frown too "do you even have parents?" this made the wyrmling start to tear up "...oh...well of course you MUST have parents!" she continued "theres no way they would just leave their defenseless egg here all alone. "then were did they go" the wyrmling started crying. "well maby I can help you find your parents,I'm shure they can't be far away." the dragons sniffled..."are..you shure?" it looked up at Brighteyes with hopeful eyes. "im positive" she put a hoof on his shoulder. *I hope im right* she thought. After all, Brighteyes had never seen a real dragon before,and she knew nothing about them or their habits. For all she knew dragons didn't even care for their young.

she thought for a moment until it finaly hit her "LANCER" she smiled "huh?" the dragon blinked Brighteyes looked at him "ive got a friend where I live who is alwase reading about dragons and elves and stuff like that...he'll know what to do" she smiled "realy!?" the dragon's face lit up. "but theres one problem...how do we get out of here?" the Dragon sniffed the air..."follow me" he darted off and brighteyes soon followed as they went back to the main chamber and followed the winding tunnel until they came to an opening that led out into the old woods. "how did you do that?" she blinked in amazement..."i don't know...I just...knew" the dragon shrugged. brighteyes turned to the little wyrmling "now I have to go for a little while...will you wait in the cavern for me?" a sad expression swept over the little dragons face "you're leaving me" he wimpered before goning up to her and nuzzling her please don't leave me all alone...you are all I have mamma bright eyes. bright eyes mouth dropped,did he just her his mother? but surly he was aware she was not even a dragon like he was. "come on now im not you're mom and you know that" she gave him sad look "i know...but your the closest thing I have..." "please don't leave me all alone" brighteyes shook her head "i promise I will only be gone for a little while,ill come back real soon with my friends...im shure you'l love them" she continued "it's hard to explain...but I can't take you with me,most ponies don't realize dragons are real and you might scare everyone..i promise il show you all of ponyland soon but for now you need to stay here okay?" she smiled kindly "promise?" the dragon looked up at her "Promise!" she smiled "Now hurry back into the cavern before you are seen...uh..." *hmm...he needs a name* brighteyes thought. she smiled at him "how about I give you a name...how about...Gozimer!" the dragon made a face a raised his brow "two flashy"

"spike?" "...to plain"

"Rex?" "Do I look like a dog to you?"

"um...Shimmer?" "hey that's a girls name!" the wyrmling snapped

"it is?" *I didn't know naming a dragon was so complicated*

*hmmm* she pondered for a moment "how about nova?" "Nova?...hey I kinda like that name" the wyrmling perked up.

"Nova it is then!" "now hurry back in and wait for me okay Nova,and ill be back real soon" Nova smiled "ok mamma brighteyes" before running back in.

*sigh* "what am I gunna do with you" brighteyes took off toward town to find her friends.


	3. Show and Tell

It wasn't long before Brighteyes returned to town and entered the ice cream shop,where shure enough, she found all her friends sitting at the counter. They all turned to her "Where have you been all day" starlight asked curiously "You never came by for you're usual Chocolate Malt." Brighteyes walked up to the counter and began to explain everything that had happened to her that day to her friends...

"...and that's why I came here" She said,finishing her story. All her friends looked at her with blank stares "Don't look at me like that!" she narrowed her eyes slightly "I'm telling you the truth!" "are you shure you didn't just dream it?" Starlight asked "Yeah,i mean if you almost drowned that can be pretty strenuous on someone." Lancer added,giving a concerned look. "I wasn't seeing things Honest...il even take you there to prove it" "well...I don't know..." Starlight pondered "Are you kidding! this sounds too exiting to pass up, I'm in!" Patch jumped up and dashed for the door "Wait you don't even know where it is yet!" Birighteyes yelled to her friend. "ehh woops, he he almost forgot". "It sounds like a waste of time to me.." Melody feigned in disinterest "But then agein it beats doing nothing." to that teddy and ace walked up to them, overhearing the conversation. "oh great" melody face-hooved "what do you want teddy?" Bonbon glared "We couldn't help but hear you found some treasure!" Ace spoke up "and we want to come too" teddy added "why should we let you come with us!" bonbon snapped,teddy just smirked..."you know this reminds me of something I read in a certain book of yours" teddy cleared his throat "I think it went something like this...dear Diary-" "Okay Okay!" Bonbon's face turned red.." forget what I said" "teddy!" Sweetheart said to him in a disappointed tone of voice "that's not nice!" "okay...im sorry" Teddy rolled his eyes "that's better" Sweetheart smiled. "so what are we waiting for lets go!" Patch said excitedly" "thanks everyone" brighteyes smiled as they all left the shop and headed out toward the woods.

as they were all walking thrue the woods Brighteyes turned to Lancer "Im glad you decided to come with us." "you are?" lancer blinked "why?" "Because,you are alwase reading up on mythology and you might be able to help me with Nova." Brighteyes explained "I'm not sure but I think he may have been abandoned" she frowned "Well all I know about dragons are snippets and bits of old pony lore." he shook his head. Patch soon walked up beside them "But if there IS a dragon,what if the parents show up when we get there"she said "yeah A baby dragon might be cute, but an adult might be trouble!" Bonbon spoke up "I never realy thought about that" Brighteyes gave a worried look. "I'm Telling you all there is NO SUCH THING as dragons!" Melody huffed "part of me realy truly hopes your right Melody" sweetheart said. "There IS a dragon,and you'll see for yourselves." Brighteyes retorted, to this Melody just rolled her eyes "next you're going to tell me Squire's ghost is there too." "hey!" patched grunted "oh brother not THIS again" Bonbon shook her head. "hey look were here!" Brighteyes called out.

"lets go!" patch galloped in "wait a minute" Brighteyes sternly said "you had better let me go in first" "okay" Patch huffed as Brighteyes walked in, and the rest soon followed. "wow" ace yawned "dirt and rocks" "just keep walking" Brighteyes spoke as she led them through the winding tunnels until finaly they came to the main chamber... as the ponies looked forward they were all speechless...the room was filled to the brink with all sorts of treasure. "WOAH" ace yelled "We're Rich!" Teddy rubbed his eyes and disbelief. "there realy truly was a secret cave full of treasure" Sweetheart gasped "I..I can't beleave it" melody shook her head "Woohoo lets grab some on the go!" patch ran toward the pile of gold and gems. "wait patch" Starlight stopped her "what...I was gunna share" Patch shrugged "Patch,this Gold doesn't belong to us!" Brighteyes glared at Patch. "riiiight...then who does it belong to then?" melody rolled her eyes. Brighteyes just smiled and pointed"it belongs to him." From atop the hord Nova's head popped out as crawled out of the gold and swooped down in front of Brighteyes and her friends.

"Hi" he said cheerfully

everyones (excluding Brighteyes) mouths dropped to the point where they would have fallen off, had they not been attached. "now do you bealeve me!" Brighteyes spoke up. "everyone this is Nova,he hatched here in this cavern" "Nova these are my friends"...

"...Starlight"... "um...Hello?" starlight blinked

"Sweetheart"... *gulp* sweetheart slowly backs away by teddy

"Melody"... "th..there is no way this is real..."

"Patch"... "huh?" patch turned to nova while going thrue the treasure "Patch!" Brighteyes glared.

"Clover"..."Please don't eat me" Clover sunk down low and shook with feer.

"Bonbon" ... "this is too weird"

"Ace" ... "no autographs please" he smirked

"Teddy"... "he doesn't look so tuff"

"and last but not least,Lancer"... Lancer walked up to nova and looked him over "wow ive never seen a real life dragon before!" he smiled "why is everyone looking at me like that?" Nova tilted his head. "they're just...well surprised is all, thave never seen a dragon before" Birghteyes said assuringly before turning back to lancer "is there anything you know that could help us find his parents or what I can do to care for him" "im not Shure there are lots of different stories about dragons" he continued "itle be hard to narrow down myth from fact." he smiled "but my parents library should be FULL of books on that stuff"

"great!" brighteyes said "but what are we going to do in the mean time" she said worried "if we leave him here, someone els will find him for Shure." she continued "and taking him home is out of the question,my dad doesn't even like it when I have friends over without telling him" "yeah and I bet hed FLIP if he saw you bring home a four foot talking dragon." patch added. "well...how about my house?" lancer smiled "After all I live on the edge of town AND my parent's are gone away on business, not to mention itle be dark soon and wel be able to sneak him in easier.

"well...I don't know" Brighteyes pondered "but I suppose it's better than leaving him here alone" she then looked at Nova "Nova would you like to stay with my friend lancer for a while?" she smiled down at him fondly "NO...I wanna go with Mamma Brighteyes" he pouted "Mamma Brighteyes?" Melody raised her brow. "...long story" Brighteyes sighed " awww I think that's really truly adorable" sweetheart said as she finally walked up to Nova "now that I think of it he's actually kind of cute. "...Im right here you know" Nova grunted "Nova you can't stay with me now...I have no way of hiding you and keeping you safe...lancer has a big house with lots of hiding places for you, and il visit you every day after school, is that okay?" Brighteyes smiled "well...ok" Nova sunk down a bit "We can even take some of you're treasure with you,would you like that?" Lancer said pulling out his backpack, to this nova could not help but smile a little bit as he flew up and dived into the large pile of treasure soon pulling out a diamond in the shape of a pearl and walked over to bright eyes and sat it down in front of her "Pearl for mamma Brighteyes's Hoard" he said wagging his tail "it's beautiful" she gasped "but why" she looked at him curiously "I've heard about this before" lancer spoke up "Dragons seem to have a constant appeal to gather certain kinds of treasure...and to be given treasure by a dragon is suppose to mean a special bond." "really?" Brighteyes blinked and looked down at Nova who just smiled back at her "thank you" she said smiling warmly as the the wyrmling gathered more of its treasure and gave it to lancer to put in his bag. "no fair!" melody huffed "I want someone to give ME a Diamond" she stomped her foot.

soon everyone decided it was getting late and that it was best to leave,as everyone left the caver the sun was beginning to set,leaving the cavern behind they went back into trown.


End file.
